Vício
by Gabi Black Moony
Summary: Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor o Ginny Weasley se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy.


Fanfic escrita para o desafio impossíveis casais proposto pela Srta. Baby no site animespirit.

**Vício**

-x-

_Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível._

Tudo começou com um sonho.

Sonhei que estava em um jardim iluminado, sentada ao lado de uma fonte. Draco Malfoy aparece, entrega-me uma rosa vermelha e me beija.

Acordei assustada e enojada com o sonho. Achei muito estranho ter um sonho romântico com Malfoy, já que eu nem ao menos gostava dele. Em princípio, eu o odiava, como toda a minha família. Certo, confesso que em alguns momentos me senti atraída por ele, mas na maior parte do tempo tinha isso enterrado.

Não consegui mais dormir e fiquei assombrada com aquilo até amanhecer. Quando levantei era muito cedo. Resolvi descer até o salão principal ver se o café-da-manhã já estava sendo servido. Não foi uma decisão muito feliz da minha parte: Este dia não ficou marcado como de sorte, mas como um dos mais estranhos da minha vida.

Haviam poucas pessoas no salão principal. Malfoy estava entre estas poucas pessoas. Sentei na mesa da Grifinória e tentei me concentrar apenas no meu prato. Meus olhos teimaram em desviar-se para o lugar onde ele estava.

Depois de algumas vezes nessa ida e volta encontrei com um par de olhos azuis me encarando de volta. O rubor tingiu minhas bochechas. Uma maldição que atinge a maioria das pessoas de cabelos ruivos.

Ele levantou sua sombrancelha e seus lábios se esticaram num risinho sarcástico, como se perguntasse: "O que está olhando, pobretona Weasley?".

Eu continuei encarando-o de volta, num desafio. Ele foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar. Esta pequena vitória levantou um pouco meu animo.

_-x-_

Não prestei atenção em nenhuma das aulas daquele dia, mesmo feitiços, que era minha classe favorita. Revivi o café-da-manhã mil vezes na minha mente. Acho que foi nesse momento que comecei a me apaixonar, pelos olhos dele.

Sempre fui muito extrovertida, mas naquele dia não falei com nenhuma das minhas colegas de turma. Elas ficaram desconfiadas, lançando-me olhadelas com o canto dos olhos de tempos em tempos. Eu fingi que não via.

Não desci jantar depois das aulas e não tinha nenhuma tarefa a fazer para ocupar minha atenção. Fui pesquisar o significado dos elementos daquele sonho: Beijo, acréscimo de afeto; e Rosa, alegria em todos os sentidos.

Realmente _brilhante_. Nada poderia ser mais _encantador. _Concluí que o melhor a fazer era ir dormir e esquecer toda esta aberração.

Não me lembro do que sonhei naquela noite, mas quando acordei na outra manhã não tinha esquecido Malfoy.

Foi pura estupidez o que fiz três dias depois. Eu imaginava ser uma pessoa que controlava muito bem seus impulsos. Sabe, se você vem de uma família grande, sabe que se deve ter muito auto-controle para não sair distribuindo tapas nas orelhas de seus irmãos idiotas cada vez que aprontam com você.

Eu era muito orgulhosa disso para ter uma noção do quanto estava enganada.

Aconteceu num dia em que saí sozinha do salão após o jantar, e resolvi dar uma volta pelo castelo antes do toque de recolher.

Fui caminhando despreocupada, e tomei o caminho das masmorras. E lá, com minhas pernas se movendo sem a supervisão da minha cabeça, que andava nas nuvens, colidi com um peito sólido.

Antes de levantar meus olhos para o rosto dele eu já sabia quem era. Clichê dos clichês.

Mas sabe, não seria um clichê se não acontecesse com certa freqüência: A mocinha andando despreocupadamente por um lugar qualquer pensando no mocinho, e, de repente, tropeça nele. _Até parece._

Esperei que Malfoy dissesse algo, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para mim numa postura altiva, com uma expressão indecifrável. Fiquei parada, sem saber como agir, o que esperar dessa atitude não agressiva.

Antes que pudesse me acovardar tinha agarrado Malfoy pelos ombros e começado a beija-lo. E enquanto isso ele apenas arregalava os olhos, passado a surpresa, correspondeu ao meu beijo.

Por segundos, minutos, talvez uma hora, ficamos ali trocando beijos. Nenhum de nós disse nada significativo, e ao primeiro sinal de vida ali por aqueles corredores nos separamos.

- Hey, Weasley, quando for escolher um lugar para me agarrar da próxima vez, escolha um lugar que ninguém possa nos ver. Sei que a sua reputação não é grande coisa, mas eu zelo pela minha - Dito isso ele apenas se virou e foi embora naquela tão característica postura arrogante. Tive vontade de ranger os dentes de raiva. _Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_

_Não foi um ato de pura estupidez mesmo? _

Mas eu queria e estava ansiosa por fazê-lo novamente.

Imaginei o que os meus irmãos diriam, ou pior, fariam, se aquilo chegasse aos seus ouvidos. Desejava poder morrer de vergonha, apagar isso da história. O hábito do vício atenua, mas não sufoca todos os remorsos.

_-x-_

No outro dia Malfoy me procurou. Eu estava vagando pela orla do bosque depois da minha aula de Herbologia, quando eu tinha um horário vago. Ele surgiu de trás de uma árvore bem antiga e me puxou para fora da vista do castelo.

- Malfoy, no que está pensando com esse seu cérebro de doninha? - eu disse azedamente para ele. Se qualquer um reparasse em nós... O estúpido apenas soltou um risinho de lado, como se nada disso não importasse para ele.

- Vamos lá, nem desconfia por que eu vim aqui conversar com você? - Tentei, discretamente, alcançar a varinha em meu bolso, mas ele percebeu meu movimento a tempo de me impedir.

- Pode esquecer a idéia de me chantagear. Espera que algum dos meus irmãos acredite em você? Antes disso acontecer, eles amaldiçoarão até o seu bisneto. - O desgraçado apenas riu, um riso que me fez sentir idiota.

- É uma idéia interessante, _Ginny, _mas não é o que eu vim buscar por aqui hoje. - Antes que eu pudesse articular a resposta: "O que é, então?", ele esmagou meus lábios sob os dele. Deixei-me ficar naquele ninho formado pelos braços dele à minha volta, até podia sentir o perfume suave dele ali.

Eu imaginava, já que ele adora estar no centro das atenções, que ele usaria um perfume forte. Muito pouca coisa sobre ele era como eu havia pressuposto que era. O cabelo tinha uma maciez característica de cabelo de criança, e a pele branca emitia um calor gostoso, tão contraste com aquela atitude fria dele.

Ele se tornava cada vez mais interessante, completamente _viciante_.

Todos os dias depois daquele nos encontramos. Hoje, quando penso naquela época, fico impressionada que ninguém tenha nos descoberto.

Beijar Draco estava se tornando um hábito, um _mau_ hábito que eu não queria me livrar.

Não sei quem foi a pessoa que instituiu que devemos nos livrar de todos os nossos maus hábitos. Eu não via o porquê, se podia ser tão feliz quanto eu fui no tempo em que mantinha meu romance com Draco.

Foi difícil livrar-me do meu vício por ele. O que me obrigou a faze-lo foram _aquelas_ três palavras, proibidas num acordo subentendido.

-x-

- Não poderia fazer uma expressão mais alegre, Malfoy? Não foi fácil sair do castelo a esta hora da madrugada - Draco me convidara para passear com ele às margens do lago. Eu sonhava fazer este tipo de coisa romântica com alguém especial, mas jamais imaginei que estaria com Malfoy. Ele estava muito nervoso, e seu estado de espírito estava me contaminando também.

- Ginny, eu te amo. - Eu não poderia ter me preparado para isso. _Eu também_, quis dizer de volta, mas sabia que nada de bom poderia vir daquilo. Não respondi nada, não confiava na minha própria boca, que se aberta poderia soltar as duas palavras que selariam nosso destino.

Ele esperou ali na minha frente. Aquela expressão de mágoa nos olhos dele me torturava. Ele virou as costas e foi embora, eu sentia a raiva emanando dele enquanto caminhava com as costas muito eretas de volta para o castelo. Tive vontade de começar a chorar naquele momento, mas consegui me segurar até voltar para minha cama e o meu travesseiro, testemunha silenciosa das minhas lágrimas.

Nunca mais falei com ele. Ele nunca mais encarou meus olhos.

Depois daquela noite, o mínimo contato entre nós era constrangedor. A maneira como ele evitava meus olhos cada vez que estávamos no mesmo recinto me deixava com um gosto amargo na boca. Eu desejava voltar ao que era antes, mas não me atrevia a tentar me aproximar dele.

Refletindo e relembrando tudo isso anos depois, acho que fiz o certo. Não poderia ter sacrificado meu futuro pelo presente com Malfoy. Ainda que eu soubesse ter feito o certo, uma solidão opressiva me atacava nos momentos mais inesperados. Uma solidão que só poderia ser preenchida por ele.

Depois de toda esta experiência com Draco tive outro sonho, repetidas vezes.

Desta vez estava sozinha na fonte, cuja água esta permeada com barro. Eu sentia um frio que me alcançava até os ossos, e na minha mão havia uma rosa morta.

**Fim**

_N.A: Estou numa fase seca de sentimentos românticos, então peço que me perdoem se a fanfic refletiu isso. Muito obrigada à Ebony por me dizer como melhorar o que eu escrevi, e também a todos que leram todo este texto e chegaram até esta notinha final. _

_Angelic Kiss_


End file.
